


Kiss

by Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Somewhat established relationship, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya/pseuds/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss</p>
<p>[ kiss ]</p>
<p>1.caress with lips: to touch somebody or something with the lips, either gently or passionately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple, short ficlet I wrote in about thirty minutes, just to soothe the pain of the new trailer. I do hope that reading this will help numb the aching pain, even for a moment. <3

John let the pads of his fingers gently press into the curve of Sherlock’s neck, where it met his shoulder, pulling the man that much closer. Their eyes, cerulean against verdigris, in which the flicker of fondness, a fondness running much deeper than simple friendship, began to spark. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, the color flowing up to his ears, and spotted down his neck. The stillness between them held, so beautifully so, that the moment Sherlock swallowed, in an attempt to will himself to speak, it practically left John gasping for breath. John’s head was spinning, the dizzying blur inside his head messing with him terribly.

“Talk.” Sherlock said, his voice surprisingly level, after another, thicker, swallow. 

“Talk?” John replied, echoing Sherlock questionably.

“Yes. Please. Talk. Kiss. Do something. Anything. This — This infuriating silence; it’s too much. I can’t think, it’s so loud.” Sherlock’s upper lip was quivering, the shake luring a sympathetic, and also apologetic, smile from John. The doctor used his unoccupied hand, letting it travel downwards, his fingers tenderly intertwining with the pale, elegant, violinist ones belonging to the trembling detective.

“Kiss me.”

Sherlock nodded; he just nodded, nothing more, nothing less. His tongue dragged along his lower lip, before he took it between his teeth, chewing at the flesh in a nervous manner. His eyes never left John’s. Not once did they ever falter.   
John’s lips, thin, red, and now also slicked with saliva, were as enchanting and intoxicatingly beautiful as they come, coaxing a daring move from the detective. He brushed their lips together, a pleasant feeling immediately spreading through them both. John pressed closer, urging more touch, yet still held a gentle, simplistic innocence to it. They didn’t move; their tongues didn’t meet; it was a kiss. An easy press of two pairs of lips. It was their first kiss, and personally, nothing could have been better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, even though it was incredibly short. I was practicing my descriptive skills, so I didn't want a long fic. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
